A New Dawn: The 125th Hunger Games
by PartyCheese
Summary: The fifth Quarter Quell is upon us! The creator of the Hunger Games has brought a surprising new twist to the Games, and new characters, some good, some bad, will join the mix!
1. A New Twist On An Old Game

Chapter 1

"C'mon, Isabella, wake up. Do you want the Peacekeepers to _forcefully_ bring is to the Reaping? It won't be pretty if they have to come just because you're too lazy to get out of bed." I tried to pull the sheets over my head again, covering myself from the outside world." Your father is off of work for this, and your sister and you have missed school. Come on. _Come on_." I pulled the sheets even higher, but my mom ripped them of my tired body." Okay, I'm coming. Just leave my room please?" She walked out of my small space that was free of my family, most of the time, and I almost had the urge to flop down on my small bed. Screw the Peacekeepers. But I didn't want my family, especially my dad, who had been out of work because of a mining accident, and had just returned to the coal pits to be on the other end of the Peacekeepers weapons. I forced myself to walk over to my dresser and get some nice clothes on. I didn't want anyone to think that we were so poor we couldn't afford any nice clothes. The reaping was a special time, a celebration, and I needed to look nice for it. Not that I wanted to celebrate. If I didn't come to the Reaping, I would be forcefully brought by the Peacekeepers. My dress felt a little small for me, and I knew I was outgrowing it. Since my family had enough money to feed me and my sister, I had grown incredibly fast. But I didn't want to tell my mom. She already spent enough money as it was on me, and I knew she would go out and by a new dress without a second thought.

I walked into what counted as our living room, and saw my sister and mother were already dressed, their bronze hair pulled into a tight bun. My sister had always wanted to be like my mother ever since she was little, copying her hair style, what she ate and how she did things. My mom pretended not to notice, but I know she thought it was really cute. My mother and father had come from District 4, although I never knew why they gave up the good life they had their. They had the usual hair and eye colour from the fishing district, so me and my sister were an oddity here, where the norm was black hair and olive toned skin. My father came out of the room he shared with my mom, dressed in his nicest clothes. Since everyone was ready, and we were almost late, because of me, we had to jog to the town square, and stand at the back of the crowd that usually formed there. But as we turned the corner, people were being guided to the Tribute Train, which is odd, since only tributes are able to ride the sleek train. We were also put in a seat there, and the train started. Everyone was in. It started to move, slow at first, but then faster until it was at top speed. I realized we were being taken to the Capitol, the huge city were President Snow ruled over Panem from the Capitol Building. I was a little excited, because the Capitol was the one place in Panem I had always wanted to see, my entire life. The buildings and houses that looked brand new, the people with strange makeup and animal parts attached to them. In all the sixteen years of my life, I had never seen the huge city up close. The people from District 12 were not allowed to touch the food, but I saw some people sneak some bread and cake from the carts guarded by the Avoxes, the silent prisoners of the Capitol who were servants to the tributes. The train came to a stop, and we were guided off the train by the Peacekeepers, and walked to the Capitol Building. A huge crowd of people, it looked like they had brought all the districts to the city to participate in the Reaping. A huge glass bowl sat in front of Effie Trinket, the escort for District 12 tributes. After waiting for everyone to settle down, Effie started to talk." We have brought all of you here because of the 125th Hunger games, because of the 5th Quarter Quell. The Quell card we have drawn for this year has been to bring all of the people of Panem to the Capitol, and put the names of every potential tribute in this bowl. 21 names will be drawn, and some districts may be left out, while other may get more than two tributes. They will then be put in seven teams of three, and fight to see which team will win. The team that wins will bring victory to all the districts that are represented on that team." Effie plunged her hand into the large bowl, her arm almost swallowed by the sea of paper slips. I had four slips of paper in that bowl, one for every tear since I became twelve. My sister had just turned the required minimum age, so she had one in it. This was always a suspense full time for my family, because a few years ago, when I was about twelve, my older sister, who had been eighteen at the time, was picked to participate in the Games. She hadn't survived. My parents were always afraid of our names being pulled out, and losing another daughter to the Hunger Games, and, by extension, the Capitol.

Effie pulled out a slip of paper, and opened it." Glitz Handier." A girl, about my age, with long blonde hair, walked up to the stage. She looked extremely happy, and I glared at her. I hated the Careers, who trained for the Games and tried their hardest to win them. They usually teamed up, and swept the arena with their skill." Glam Handier. Rue Bluebottom. Annabelle Chase. Musik Dornier." The names went on and on, and I started to tune out. But the crowd fell silent as the names went along, and I had no choice but to listen to what happened next." Isabella Blackwell." I looked up at the stage at the sound of my name, thinking someone had called me. Then I realized my name was pulled out of the bowl, the last name to be pulled, and I stood there, my legs frozen to the ground." I'll volunteer for her!" A voice yelled. I turned around and saw one of my friends, Johanna Darkthorn, was walking up to the stage." I'm sorry, but another condition of the Quell is that only boys from the ages twelve to eighteen can volunteer." She stopped in her tracks, and backed up, the crowd swallowing her up. I waited for someone, anyone to take my place, but not a voice spoke up. I knew my father would go into the Games in a heartbeat, but he was too old for them. I started to become desperate. My mind racing for a solution. It was a stupid move, but I started to run, completely forgetting about the huge crowd and the Peacekeepers. I elbowed my way through the people, and got to the end of the crowd, surprisingly, before the Peacekeepers grabbed my arms and brought me to the stage. When I got up there, I was crying, knowing I would most likely never see my family again.


	2. Meeting The Team

My knees were pressed on the cold, hard metal of the stage. My arms were held behind my back by a Peacekeeper, and Effie Trinket stood beside me. I was in the Capitol; my life's dream had come true. So why were tears streaming down my face, and why was I being dragged into the Capitol building, were I would say my final goodbyes to my family. The Huger Games had gotten me, and I had no way to fight it, nothing to do but struggle against my captors as I was brought into the huge building. Many rooms lined the hall they brought me down, and I was thrown in one, my head hitting the floor. Lucky for me, it was layered by soft, velvety carpet. I crawled over to the couch that was in the room, and curled up into a tight ball, holding my knees so close to my face I almost bit them. Many types of food were laid out on the table in front of me, but I had no urge to eat anything. After a few minutes, somebody lightly tapped on my door, and I quickly wiped my eyes, not wanting them to see my tears.

"Come in." I croaked, my voice not really up to talking right now. My parents walked into the room, and softly closed the big, wooden door. My father stood in the corner of the room, not knowing what to say. But my mother, my sweet, kind mother, walked up to me and sat down on the floor beside the couch." I hoped I never had to come into meet one of my daughters like this again. I hoped we could keep you and Renée away from the Hunger Games until you were eighteen, and then you could live your lives without having to worry about going in to them. But then your worry would be focused on your children, and their worry on theirs…" She paused, and I thought I heard her say something like "It never stops." before she hugged me. A huge lump weld up in my throat, and I fought to keep it down. But it one, and I burst out crying again. My father came over and joined the hug, and then I noticed something." Where's Renée ?" I asked, wiping tears from my face." She didn't want to see you like this. She wanted to remember you as she saw you this morning." I sniffled, and started to smile a bit." She's a smart kid. Just make sure you don't lose her to, okay?" My mom nodded, and then realized what I had said." Isabella, you _will_ come back. You can win thi-" " Mom, what are the chances of me succeeding? Horribly low, that's what they are. I know you and Dad have trained me with the trident, but I only got a little training before I was chosen. Just promise me to protect Renée." She nodded, not because of lack of words, but because of how she would start to cry if she spoke. We sat in silence, not knowing what to say. Then, Renée burst into the room, ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck." I don't want to say goodbye!" She started to cry, and that almost made me burst back into tears, too." It's not goodbye. You just have to say "I'll see you soon." I'm coming back, Renée. Don't worry." I looked at my mother over my sister's shoulder, and she looked confused. But I knew right then and there, that I would come back, and I _would_ win the Hunger Games. If not for me, than for my sister.

I fingered the necklace my sister gave me. After she unwrapped her arms from my neck, she pulled her favourite silver necklace, with a symbol of a Mockingjay on it. It reminded me of one of District twelve's other victors, Katniss Everdeen. She had worn a golden Mockingjay pin as a token of her District, and I wondered if I would continue that tradition of the winning victors' tokens. I knew my sister had loved her necklace, and had never parted with it, for anyone, ever. It took a lot to give me it, and that fueled me even more to win. Since we were already in the Capitol, no Tribute Train was needed to move us to our place were the stylists would work on us, and were we would train for the Games. I was most nervous for the Gamemaker's assessment. I wanted to know what I would be ranked, and how dangerous I could really be in the arena. The Opening Tour of the Capitol was in a few days, and it wasn't at all what we had expected. The teams would be told at the training arena, and we would travel with our teams in the tour. When we were served dinner that night, I was sat beside Rue Bluebottom, one of the only names besides mine that I had heard at the Reaping, and a little twelve year old girl, who had brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was from District eleven, and reminded me of one of the other tributes of her District by the same name. I was also seated beside a Career named Sulver Herandier. My thoughts on Careers worsened after talking to him for a few minutes, and I could tell he didn't think much of me or my District. I couldn't care less of his opinion. Obviously, I spent most of dinner talking to Rue. She reminded me so much of my sister, that I almost started to cry for my family. But I held it in, knowing that Sulver would get a kick out of my weaknesses, and try to use it against me in the arena. But he soon got tired trying to start up conversations with me, and engaged in another subject with the Career sitting beside him. After dinner, I was walking to my room in the building, when I ran, or almost ran, into Sulver and his group of Career friends. He was from District fourteen, so he was bragging about how his District was the most important because they helped power the Capitol's hydro needs. Without them, they would fall apart. The other Careers were just nodding enthusiastically, obviously wanting to get in Sulver's good books. I almost had the urge to go up to him and sock him in the face, but I resisted. It would help anything to hurt him, and I wanted to at least not be hated by the Careers when we weren't even in the arena yet. But as I was about to walk by, I heard him say "And they should just bomb District twelve and mine the coal themselves. Their too poor to even feed their children. That's why they're so pale." I was suddenly consumed by rage. How dare he say those things about my District? Why is he so much better than I am? I walked up to him, and pushed through the crowd of Careers around him. He must not of seen me listening to their conversation, because he looked utterly surprised as I sauntered up to him and drove my fist into his nose. He fell to the ground, and blood immediately started to poor out of his nostril. I walked away, my knuckles speckled with his blood, and heard the sounds of his friends shouting and crowding him. I ran into my room and locked the door before he could do anything. My bed creaked as I threw myself down on it, crying in rage and sadness. I hope these tears weren't becoming a habit.

Sulver didn't look at me in the training area the next day, and I didn't show any emotion when my eyes locked with his. It was like last night didn't even happen. But I could feel the cold, hard stares of the other Careers that were there last night, and I heard the whispers coming from the other groups. I think I may have become Enemy Number one on the Careers list. And that was not a good thing to be. I was tired and nervous, because I had stayed up all night thinking about, well, lots of stuff. I was especially worried about the teams. I had hoped I would be on Rue's team, so I could protect her, and, plus, she was the only one who seemed to like me right now. We lined up facing the Head Gamemaker, ready to hear our teams. I listened intently for Rue's name, and also mine, hoping we were together. I didn't hear Sulver's name either, and I realized I was unconsciously listening for his name, too." Isabella Blackwell, Rue Bluebottom." I was secretly cheering on the inside. I didn't care who was on my team, as long as I had Rue. Well it would be horrible if I had.." Sulver Herandier." I stopped cheering, and started to lose hope. Rue and I couldn't take on Sulver if he decided to betray us. And knowing his hatred of me, he would. Rue would just be extra baggage.


	3. Interviews With Ceaser

We were urged to try different types of things, not just stick to our talent that we knew really well. I think I was the only one that heard, because I put my trident away, and walked into the center of the training area. I spun around in a slow circle, looking for a booth that caught my attention. But none of them jumped out at me, so I went back to my trident, throwing it at practice dummies, trying to hit, or rip, their heads off. It's kinda petty, but I was imagining they were Sulver. I still hadn't really forgiven him for what he said last night, and it was even more horrible that he was on my team. "Um, excuse me?" A voice, definitely female, asked behind me. I had jumped when she touched my shoulder, almost dropping my trident. I had been deep in thought, and I tried not to look to mean as I turned around to her." Yes?" I said. The girl standing beside me was about fourteen, and I was surprised that she almost came eye to eye with me. But her height made her look skinny under her clothes. She also held a trident in her hand, and I could tell immediately that she was from District four. That meant she was a Career, but I hadn't seen her with Sulver last night. That already made me like her more. Her bronze hair matched mine, and my eyes mirrored her sea green colour. She looked like she could have been my sister. That thought almost brought a new round of tears on, but I swallowed my grief. A lone tear still fought its way out of my eye and down my cheek." I saw that you were using a trident with some skill, and I was wondering if you could train with me." If she saw my tear, then she gave no notice of it." Uh, sure." I said, hoping she wouldn't become evil and bloodthirsty as soon as we started to fight. I could imagine it now. Isabella Blackwell, tribute in the Hunger Games, killed in training session.

We stepped back a few paces, and held our tridents in front of us, the golden forks shining in the hot sun. I charged her, making the first move. Huge mistake. She hooked my trident with hers, and threw it behind her, bringing me with it. I took a face plant in the dirt, and heard her running up behind me. I spun around, grabbing my trident with my right hand and bringing it up to defend myself. Hers came smashing down on mine, and I had to use both hands to fight her. She had thrown her coat off, and I could see I was wrong about her build. She had the lean, long look of a fisherman, and I could tell she had been pulling up fish nets from a young age. She wasn't as built as Finnick Odair, her Districts victor, but she could fight. I threw her weapon aside, and kicked her away, pinning her to the ground with my foot. I pointed the three points at her neck, signaling my victory. I took my shoe of her chest, and put my hand out to help her up. If it was Sulver, or any other Career, they would have been too proud to take my hand. But she grabbed it, and I helped pull her up. Grabbing her trident off the ground, she stared at me, shading her eyes from the sun." Where did you learn to use a trident like that?" She asked, amazed." My parents are both from District four. They moved to District twelve, and then had me and my sister." "What's your name?" She asked, a look of realization spreading across her face." Isabella Blackwell." Her eyes widened." That's why you looked familiar! Your sister was in the Games a few years ago! She also used a trident, which I thought was odd since she was from…" She trailed off, seeing the hurt look on my face. She quickly changed the subject." My name is Finna Odair." She said, reaching out her hand to me." Wait, your father is…?" "My father is Finnick Odair, and my mother is Annie Cresta." My eyes widened in amazement." Your parents were awesome in their Games! It was so cool how your mom avenged her partners killing!" Annie had witnessed her partner's beheading, but instead of going mental like everyone thought she would, she just got really angry, and killed the person who was responsible. I think I had just made a new friend, besides Rue. I walked away, a bounce in my step. But then I remembered where we were, and I almost started to cry again. I may have made a new friend, but I would have to kill her in the arena.

Today was the Opening ceremony, the parade were all the people of the Capitol stare in amazement and awe as their tributes, dressed in glamorous clothes, and made up to look like dolls, rode through the city. For the people of the Capitol, it was a joyous occasion, a celebration almost like the Reapings. For us, the tributes, it was a death walk, a ride to our doom in the arena. The teams of three would be paraded together, instead of the two tributes from each District riding with each other. Sulver, Rue and I were guided to our stylists, who happened to be the stylist for District twelve in the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. I was a little excited, because Cinna and his team were thought to be some of the greatest stylists ever. When I had seen Katniss Everdeen's dress, the one she wore for the interview with Ceaser, I had been awestruck. When she had twirled, the gems on her dress had reflected the light and made her look like she was on fire. I hoped Cinna could make me as beautiful as he had made her. We sat down on three chairs that were placed beside each other, and Cinna looked at us, as if picturing us in different designs." Isabella, I have heard your parents are from District four originally?" I nodded, and he started to look like an idea had wormed its way into his mind." Sulver is from District fourteen, the water filtering District, and Rue uses water to feed crops in District eleven." I started to catch a glimpse of the idea he was having, and I liked it." Come with me, Isabella. I think I have the dress that would suit you perfectly. You two, go with Portia." Cinna grabbed my wrist and brought me into his dressing room, and sat me down on the chair. Makeup and other things were applied to my face, and I closed my eyes to prevent powder getting into them. I was starting to get antsy, sitting in the chair for this long. After about an hour, Cinna told me to change into my dress. I put it on, and was a little disappointed. It was a plain sea blue dress, nothing more. I thought Cinna had run out of ideas." This dress is a little heavy, Cinna." He ignored me, and pushed me out to the main room, where I saw Sulver and Rue. Rue looked like a miniature version of me, makeup and all. Sulver was wearing a suit the same colour as my dress." Cinna, these aren't very original." "There also really heavy." Rue said, pulling at the blue fabric." Just let me get something." Cinna walked into the dressing room again, and came out with a small metal box that would probably fit in the palm of my hand. I realized it was a remote." Good luck out there." He said, and we were guided out onto the platform we would ride through the city.

The crowd would be very disappointed in our outfits, and that wouldn't be good for our sponsor publicity. Sulver would probably get them anyways, but I needed all the help I could get. The platform started to move, and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the silence. The last thing I saw was Cinna press the three buttons on the remote, and we were on the streets. The crowd gasped, and I saw some people put their hands over their mouths. I looked down at my dress, and I almost gasped to. The blue fabric now had hints of green and other shades of blue, and the material looked like it was flowing down my body and on to the ground. I looked at Rue and Sulver, and the same thing was happening to their clothes. It looked like the ocean was riding through the Capitol. I started to wave, and I felt a big, almost natural smile appear on my face, and I noticed I had pearl white elbow length gloves on my hands. They were slightly glowing in the sun, looking like a real pearl. My hair blew across my face, and I saw light blue highlights in each strand. I knew Cinna had made this dress especially for a District four tribute, but he had used it instead on me. I felt something slip into my right hand, and I looked down. Sulver's hand was holding mine, and I wondered what he was up to. Rue was still waving, and blowing kisses to the crowd with her other hand. I saw people sneak looks at Sulver and me, and I knew he was using me, but I had no proof. I hope he actually wasn't starting to become attracted to me, because I don't think I could stand that.

The tour had went great, especially because of Sulver's idea to slip his hand into mine. The crowd, especially the sponsors, ate up romance like a three course meal. Even if Sulver had used me, I knew that would definitely get me sponsors. Cinna was washing off all of the makeup from my face and hair, and I couldn't wait to get out of this dress, even though it was so beautiful. This thing was extremely heavy, especially for a piece of clothing. After having the dress removed, and carefully put back, I walked out of the styling room, knowing I would be in here again tomorrow for the interview preparations. But I pushed that thought aside, wanting to just relax for tonight. Rue was waiting for me, and we walked to the training area, wanting to get a little bit of practice in before we head to bed. I immediately went to the trident, picking it up from where someone had left it. I brushed the sand off of the golden surface, and threw it at a dummy. The head came off, and I knew I was getting better with my weapon. We heard footsteps, and I looked at Rue. She shrugged. Then I remembered tonight was the Gamemaker's assessment. My heart started to race, and I could feel the blood pumping through my body, and back to my heart. We snuck to the wall beside the door the Gamemakers were coming in, and went out behind them. They didn't notice as we snuck into the group of tributes outside the arena. I was glad we weren't underground, like the training area used to be, because I needed fresh air badly. But the tributes definitely noticed us, because a few of them shouted, and a lot of them gave us dirty looks, like they were jealous that we got extra training. One by one, the Gamemakers called us in, and one by one we came out, some tributes with happy looks on their faces, some with defeated looks on theirs. I was called in last; right after Rue came out of the arena and shot me a smile. I didn't know if that meant good luck, or that she did well in there. I took a deep breath, and pushed the door open, walking into the training area. The sand felt hot under my feet, and I felt the Gamemakers stares as I picked up my trident. They look surprised, and I guess they thought I would use a weapon more appropriate to District twelve tributes. I threw the forked weapon at a practice dummy, and started to run before it even hit its head. I pulled it out of the cloth, hearing the ripping sounds as the fabric tore, and used the momentum to spin around and slash the stomach. I spun the other way and ripped across its chest, and flipped over it. I landed on the ground, and stabbed the trident through the neck. The Gamemakers clapped, and I bowed instinctively, hearing their whispers as I exited the stadium.

My dress sparkled even in the dim light of the backstage of the interview place. Cinna had made a dress made completely of different types of fish scales, every colour you could think of. I had been awestruck when he showed it to me, and a little honored that he had let me wear it. Our team was next to be interviewed, and Rue had slipped her hand into mine. I could tell she was nervous, and though we weren't allowed to speak, I comforted her by letting her hold my hand. I couldn't do much else, but I hope she was a little less nervous. Sulver, on the other hand, was completely fine. He was actually excited to go out there, and his ego was starting to rise. I hope he didn't try to hold my hand again, or I swear, I would deck him on national television. It wouldn't get me any more sponsors, but it would make me feel a little better. The other team walked past us, and wished us luck. The bright lights of the studio temporarily blinded me, but my eyes adjusted. Ceaser was wearing a whole theme of red, and it looked really bright against his pale skin. Or maybe the red made his skin look paler?" So, Isabella, I heard that you got a 10 on the Gamemakers assessment, the second highest score only bested by your teammate, Sulver Herandier's 11. Rue got a 9, so that makes you the highest ranked team in the Games. How do you think you'll do?" The smile that Sulver flashed me when Ceaser mentioned his score almost made me rethink my promise to punch him if he held my hand." I think our team has a good chance of winning, if I have anything to say about it. The Gamemakers were surprised that I could use a trident, and it gives me an edge in the arena. But I'll have to compete against two other tributes to get one at the Cornucopia." I smiled at the cameras." Let's just hope you don't take the path of your other family members." Sulver said, smiling. I didn't like were this was going." It wouldn't be good for your mother if she lost another daughter to the Hunger Games, would it?" Oh God, why did he have to bring this up?" But Isabella has us to help her, doesn't she Sulver?" Rue said, questioning him. Sulver's smile slipped off his face, and I silently thanked Rue. After a few minutes of small chat, Ceaser went on to another question." So, Isabella and Sulver, what do you have to say about your romance in the Opening Ceremony?" My eyes widened, and it looked like Sulver had expected this, because he said:" I loved Isabella from the moment I saw her. I said some stupid comment about her District to try to get her attention, and she punched me in the nose. So I tried to go with a more direct approach, and it seemed to have worked." I blinked, wondering what he meant." So your love is really true?" Ceaser asked, his eyebrows raised. Some tributes liked to fake a romance to get sponsors." Yes it is. And to prove it…" Sulver leaned over from where he was sitting, and pressed his lips against mine. I heard gasps from the audience, and Rue. Maybe Sulver really had been trying to get my attention that night, and just went about it the wrong way. He pulled away, and I must have looked like a love struck puppy." Well, that's all the time we have for now! Tune into the Hunger Games to see more of this couple in action!" We walked off stage, and I turned to Sulver." I didn't know you felt that way before. I'm sorry about punching you." Sulver rolled his eyes, and I started to get confused." Please. That was just for the sponsors." I must have looked enraged, because Rue backed away as soon as I pulled back my fist and drove my fist into Sulver's cheek. I walked away before anyone could stop me, and ripped my gloves off. That wasn't the only thing I would do to Sulver. In the arena, he was going to run into some "accidents."


	4. Into The Arena

I had never had someone love me before, or even like me in any way, so when Sulver pronounced his love for me on _live television_, I forgot all about my hate for him. I was thrilled when he kissed me, how he gave reasons for his behavior throughout the last few days, and how he looked at me, his eyes full of love. But my anger towards him when he told me it was just for the sponsors, when he told me it was all a lie let me get to the tribute train, and my room in it, before my sadness and grief started to spill out. Cause even though I had acted with anger, acted like I was just furious that he used me, it was just a mask to hide my immense heartbreak. I threw myself down on my bed, covering my eyes with my hands. Black smudges covered my hands and cheeks as my tears turned on even harder. I knew I should wash my face and hair, to get the makeup off, but I didn't have the energy to get off my bed, to face the world knowing that Sulver was out there. I cried until I was out of tears, and then I still sobbed, dry, angry sobs made just to show my sadness. But I eventually got tired of lying in my bed, and the bottomless pit of sadness was replaced by anger. I threw my dress off, not caring if a jewel or two fell off, and went into the washroom to wash my face. After I opened the bathroom door, a knock reverberated through the room." Come in." I say, and one of the victors from District twelve, Peeta Mellark, walks in. I guess they sent him because I might try to hurt the person sent to get me, and they didn't want a fight breaking out. He could subdue me easily. But I wasn't in the mood for a scuffle. He tried not to look at my naked body, but I could feel the awkwardness coming off of him in waves. I didn't really care if he looked, so I just said:" Yes?" And crossed my arms over my chest." The Games are starting tomorrow. I was told to bring you this." I nodded, and he threw me a rock gray jumpsuit, and it landed right in front of me. I didn't bother to catch it." This is the suit you'll be wearing for the arena. Good luck." He walked out, and closed the door behind him, softly, as if not to disturb anybody. Like anybody could sleep. Like anybody could even stay seated with the Hunger Games starting tomorrow. I know I wasn't.

I didn't bother to put on any clothes, because my room would be the only thing I would see tonight. If I went out there, I could see Sulver, and that would lead to violence, and I was already in enough trouble if the Gamemakers found out about my other run-ins with Sulver. It was not allowed for a tribute to hurt another tribute before the Hunger Games had even started, and I was already on thin ice, what with attacking him two times. Come to think of it, fighting with another tribute, even for practice, in the training grounds was off limits, too. So, one more move and I could be punished. I don't know what would happen, and I wasn't intent on finding out, so I stayed in my room, doing nothing but putting the face of my family in my head. Even my dead sister. It wasn't sad any more, it was just more incentive to win, to succeed in my goal of surviving the Hunger Games, and bringing Rue with me. Sulver, I couldn't care less about. I might even decide to kill him in the arena, or let him run into some accidents. I heard another knock on my door, and told them to come in. I was mildly surprised when Rue slowly pushed the door open. I realized she looked about eight, with her hair down and her nightgown on. Her eyes widened when she took in my clothes less state, and I told her to wait while I put some on.

While I was in the bathroom, changing, I thought about the Hunger Games a little more than I usually liked to. It wasn't fair that twelve year old girls, girls not even old enough to provide for their families, were ripped away from them and placed into an arena, where they would kill other children, or be killed themselves. It wasn't something they should have to do, and even if they did win, they would have lost their innocence, their youth to the Capitol. The Capitol knew they had complete control over all the Districts, and the Districts knew it to. The Hunger Games weren't a way to remind us of the Dark Days, it was a way to remind us of their hold, and that they could kill any one of us in a second. They proved that by sending, not capable adults, but children, children who should be playing, children who should be in school. They were saying that they could kill anyone, even the young, and we believed it. Because we had no choice but to. Rue had been waiting a while, so I walked out, with my night dress on, and sat on my bed." Sorry about that. What did you want?" I say, nicely." I was wondering if I could…sleep in your bed with you?" She looked up at me, and it reminded me of the times a huge thunderstorm shook through the Seam, and my sister would crawl into my bed with me, afraid. I would hold her in my arms, and we would fall asleep like that."Sure." I didn't ask why, I already knew. She was scared, terrified, about tomorrow, and I didn't blame her. Because, truthfully, so was I. She jumped under my covers, and I put my arm around her skinny body, holding her close to me." I hope the arena is not horrible." Rue says, and images of past arenas flashed through my head." I just hope it's not heights. I hate them." Rue didn't answer, and I realized she was asleep.

The next day, I had trouble getting up. I wanted to lie in my bed, and let time pass as I just stayed there. But I knew I couldn't, so I forced myself up, and noticed Rue was gone. She must have snuck away without me noticing in the wee hours of the morning. I pulled my gray suit on, and I wondered if Peeta meant good luck in the Games, or good luck getting it on. The skin tight material was hard to get started, but got easier as I went on. I finally got the material to my neck, and realized I had no shoes. I reached down and felt the soles of my left foot. They had what felt like non slip material, and I wondered why. Were we going to be in an icy arena? I was brought to a hovercraft, were an Avox plunged a needle into my arm. I winced as the metal tracker went into my body, and then we were brought to the elevator, were we would go up, or maybe down, to get to the arena. The elevators were large enough to hold three, and I slipped my hand into Rue's as the elevator went up. It felt like it took ages for it to stop, and when it finally did, my stomach started to turn. The doors opened, and my hand squeezed Rue's, probably cutting off her circulation. The arena was in the sky.

The arena was square shaped, with four floating mountains, one on each corner. Huge bridges connected each one, and an X of bridges was in the middle, each bridge connecting to a mountain. The Cornucopia sat in the center of the X, and so did the elevators. The sixty seconds that followed was the longest sixty seconds of my life, but I knew not to step out of the elevator. I knew they couldn't have land mines on the platforms, but I knew something would kill me if I stepped out before the minute was up." Rue, Sulver, go get one of the orange back packs for each of us. I'll get the weapons." I knew what each of them used, and it would be easier this way. The gong sounded, and I started to sprint, the jumpsuit giving no resistance as I neared the golden horn. I was the first one there, and I started to pick out the weapons. A sword for Sulver, a knife for Rue, and a trident for me. I had the first two, and grabbed a backpack to put them in. I could hear other tributes nearing, and I saw Rue and Sulver had gotten packs. I looked for my trident, and my heart started to pound as I heard footsteps getting closer and closer. If I died, Rue and Sulver had no weapons, and that wouldn't be good for them. I almost just bolted, leaving my precious weapon for another, but then I saw a golden shine. I ran towards it, and picked the trident up. But then I saw another pair of hands, and looked up to see the male tribute from District four facing me. My foot stepped back as he pushed me, and I felt that I had no more platform to rely on. I braced myself for the fall, but none came. He dropped to the ground, and I saw a girl, I recognized her as one of Sulver's friends, holding a blood covered knife. She had killed the District four tribute, and I was next. I twirled around, and smashed the side of her head with the trident. She fell backwards, landing on a pile of knives, and I started to run, signaling for Rue and Sulver to run to the nearest mountain. I followed behind them, my legs pumping as I closed in on the mountain they were heading for. But I was knocked from behind, and I turned to see the girl I had hit in the head on top of me, holding her knife up. Her hand rose, and I knew I was about to die. _Oh God, I'm so sorry Renée, I'm so sorry mom, dad, just keep her from having to do this._ But she fell off the side of the bridge, a knife stuck in her head.I got up, and started to run, catching up with Rue and Sulver. We bolted into the mountain, and weaved through the intricate cave system. Finally, we stopped, knowing that no one could find us for a while." So, we know the arena has no force field around it." I gasped, my lungs burning." And how did you get another knife?." Rue shrugged." It was in the one of the packs. I didn't want you to die, of course. We're a team." We sat down, and searched the rest of the bags. Some crackers, nuts, dried fruit, beef strips, water, more water, even more water, three sleeping bags, and some night vision goggles, or so Rue told me." We use them in the field a lot in District eleven." I handed out the weapons, and Sulver tested the weight of his." It's good enough, I guess." I thought I heard him mumble "Thanks." But I wasn't sure. I told them we should keep moving, and we took a tunnel that led towards the bottom of the mountain. It started to become steeper, and steeper, and then suddenly flattened out, becoming a balcony sort of thing." Let's walk a little more, see if we can find-" I was stopped in mid sentence, as I fell through a hole on the rock. I plummeted down, down, down and my last thoughts were _"I'm sorry."_


	5. Falling Down

The air rushed up, and I thought that it would give me windburn if not for the grey jumpsuit protecting my skin. It would take a good five minutes to hit the ground, so I had a while to think about things while I fell. I hope the cameras didn't catch this, I hope that Renée wouldn't have to watch me hit the ground. In my heart, I knew I had failed, and that made this that much worse. My promise to my mother, to my father, to my sister had become null and void." Oof!" The suit may have protected me from windburn, but the impact would leave a bruise, most likely a large one. The ground couldn't have come up this fast, and I was also moving, so I knew I may still be in this after all. I turned around, carefully, and lay on my stomach. I was on the back of some sort of winged creature. I would have guessed it was a dragon, the scales part it had down pat, but I knew the Capitol couldn't have made them. Although, this creature came pretty close, it looked more like a pterodactyl than a dragon. As I was inspecting my new ride, the creature discovered it had picked up a passenger. And it was not happy about that. It started to dive downward, and I held on tightly, knowing this muttation was my ride back to the arena. It suddenly swooped up, using its momentum to carry it above the clouds. I held on even tighter, holding on to its two horns that sat on its head. I closed my eyes as we went through the thick layer of white mist, and the wetness clung to my grey bodysuit. I suddenly felt the veil of clouds lift, and I knew we were beside the arena, as I heard Rue gasp. I would be surprised to see me, too, if I saw myself fall off the mountain, and then return. The creature flew over the platform, and I jumped off, rolling to lessen the impact, but on stone, that really didn't help. "Isabella! Your okay!" Rue ran over to me and wrapped her skinny arms around my waist." I'm glad you're okay." Was Sulver's sullen response to my return." I think we should stay in the mountains from now on." I said, and Rue nodded. Sulver followed us in, and the darkness of the cave swallowed us once again.

Along the way, we found indents full of silver water in the floor of the mountain. It was kinda obvious, if you think about it. If the tributes ran out of water, and died of dehydration, then it would be a boring Hunger Games, and the Capitol citizens would not be pleased. It happened a little while ago, the Hunger Games being boring, and there was a huge revolt in the Capitol. The Gamemakers would not want that to happen again, so they provided us with ponds of water to drink from. Eventually, we decided to make camp near one of these small bodies of liquid. The easy access to it would help, and the one we chose had only on entrance to the cavern. It was easily defendable. I had volunteered to take first watch, and no one protested. Sulver fell asleep immediately, pulling a sleeping bag out of his pack, but Rue tossed and turned, eventually coming to sit beside me by the firelight. We didn't talk, just sat in silence, thinking. My stomach had started to hurt, and I knew the bruise was forming from my landing on the flying dragon mutt. It was tender and hurt when I barely touched it. I knew I would probably not be able to sleep on my stomach. If I slept on my back, it would be easier to get up if we had to fight, any ways." Isabella, can you try to be more careful?" I looked down at Rue, her blue eyes holding the fire in them." If you die, I'll be left alone with Sulver, and I don't want that. I'll miss you." My stomach protested, but I moved over to Rue, wrapping my blanket around her. We sat like that for a while, until Sulver got up and took the second watch. Even then, Rue crawled over to me, and I held her in my arms, her light breathing lulling me to sleep.

Renée sat in front of the television, watching with complete interest. Her heart had leapt up to her throat when Isabella had fallen, and tears had welled up in her eyes. She had crawled over to her mother, sobs wracking through her small body. But then her mother had gasped, and she turned to the television, and saw Isabella riding on a dragon-like creature. Her tears turned to ones of happiness, and she crawled even closer to the screen as Isabella jumped back into the arena. Renée didn't like Sulver, Isabella's Career teammate. She didn't get a good feeling from him. But she loved Rue, who seemed to help comfort her sister and always helped her. She wanted her sister to win the Games so badly, not even for the money, but so she could see her again. The T.V screen turned to the president, President Joulis Snow, appeared in front of her." As you know, since the new rules of the Hunger Games have been implemented twenty four years ago, when a Quarter Quell is happening, it has three twists. You have heard the first one from your escort, but the second one will now be told to you. If a person on one of the teams dies, another person from another team can join them. If two people die from a team, two people can join that team, and so on. This has also been told to the tributes in the arena, and the Gamemakers will bring you the next twist tomorrow." The anthem of Panem echoed through the television, and the Hunger Games were brought back. Renée knew this new development would bring a huge impact on the game, but she didn't know how.

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes, and groaned, stretching my arms over my head. Sulver was sitting beside the fire, his eyes closed. He had fallen asleep." Sulver!" I yelled, angry. His eyes shot open, and he saw me hovering over him, anger in my eyes." How dare you fall asleep! You were on watch for the other half of the night! We could have been killed!" My yelling woke Rue up, and she came to stand beside me." I'm sorry." He says, walking up to me." Sorry! Sorry doesn't cut-"I was cut off as he brought his lips to mine. I almost pulled away and decked him, but then I remembered the interviews. As angry as I was at him, I knew I could use this to my advantage. Sponsors were the most valuable thing in the Games, and this would bring us just that. I pulled Sulver closer, wrapping my arms around his neck. Rue was watching, her eyes wide, and I flushed. I had never kissed a boy with someone watching, and I knew there were more people that I couldn't even see looking at us with interest. Sulver pulled away, and I grabbed his hand." I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just stressed." Rue tossed me my orange bag, and I started to put my things in it. I filled up my canteen, and placed that in to. Sulver did the same, but I could tell he was a little surprised I hadn't punched him for kissing me. We moved on, our weapons out, looking down in case of another hole. Eventually, we stepped into the sunlight. The metal bridges reflected the harsh sun, hurting our eyes. I dug around my bag, and found a pair of sun glasses, putting them on my head. The glare was instantly halved, making it easier to see. As we walked across the bridge, I heard a sound, like wings beating. I realized what it was as soon as it came into view." Get down!" I yelled, slamming my body onto the metal bridge. The mutt flew over us, breathing a column of hot fire." Run!" I pulled myself up, and started to sprint for the entrance, Rue right behind me. We dove into the other mountain, my face scratching across the dirt floor." Where's Sulver!" Rue shrugged, and I heard a scream rip across the bridge. Sulver was writhing in agony in the middle of the metal platform, holding his arm to his side." Rue, stay here!" My legs screamed as I ran towards Sulver, the other run already making me breathless. As I approached him, I grabbed his arm, dragging him across the metal surface. A sound, like a cross between a bird and a dragon, resonated through the arena, and I looked behind me. The flying mutt was speeding towards us, its mouth wide open. I started to run faster, but Sulver hindered me. I slid his body towards the mountain, so I could run faster. Rue grabbed Sulver, pulling him into the cave. I dove, belly sliding to my team as I felt a whoosh of air, and a ripping sensation across my back. As I stopped in the mouth of the cavern, I screamed, feeling blood ooze out of my back. The mutt had flown away, but danger still had residence with us. Rue had taken a roll of bandage out of her bag, and started to wrap it around my torso. After she was done, she did the same to Sulver's arm. My back had started to ache dully, and I knew my sleep would be uncomfortable at the worst tonight. Incoherently, I mumbled to Rue to keep watch, then fell asleep, feeling small stones digging into my cheek.


	6. A Feast of Champions

Pain ripped through my back, and a shout of agony escaped my lips. The wound inflicted by the flying mutt had gotten from bad to worse over night. It had become swollen and infected, and puss had started to leak from it in white, sickly droplets. Rue had been constantly replacing the bandages, but that was all she could do. Sulver hadn't fared much better, but his cut had been on a smaller scale, so logically his pain was, too. But I still heard groans of despair coming from him every once in awhile, and it made me scream all the much harder. Rue had an extremely worried look on her face, and I knew she was worried that she would be left to fend for herself, at least until someone, if anyone, took her in to their team. All the same, I was scared for my life as well. Wave after wave of agonizing pain flew across me, and I hoped one of the mentors, if not both, would send medicine for us. Peeta was a genuinely nice person, so I wasn't worried about him. But Katniss would want something out of this, something to win the sponsors. But kissing Sulver wasn't an option, what with my back and his arm. So, we sat in the hard stone cave, letting the torture imbued on us by the flying mutt pass.

_Rue_

Rue sat silently at the mouth of the cave, wanting to get out of site, but knowing Isabella and Sulver couldn't move from the bridge. She really couldn't care if Sulver died, but she was genuinely worried about Isabella. Her wounds, three parallel scratches on her upper back, were infected and swollen. They had a tinge of green to them, and that worried her even more. She hoped she could get medicine some way, even if she had to face the other tribute. As she sat on the stone, small pebbles digging into her small butt, an announcement rang out over the arena.

" Congratulations to all who have made it this far!" Ciana Bellmont's voice echoed throughout the mountains, and Rue listened closer.

" I have been informed that a select few tributes have been injured by our muttations. Since the Capitol citizens would become bored seeing you die by natural causes, we have decided to have a little Feast! But those tributes won't be the only ones to gain something from this! You, the other ones, will also have prizes at the Feast! Good night, and remember, may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" The voice suddenly disappeared, and Rue shot up. If she had a chance to get medicine for Sulver and Isabella, she would take it, no matter what the cost. But then she remembered them. If she left them here, they could be attacked by other tributes, or worse, that mutt could come back. She bit her lower lip, thinking. If the Feast was happening, all the tributes would be there. And she would have to take her chances with the mutt. Gathering her knife, she ran out, her feet pounding against the metal of the bridge. The huge golden horn of the Cornucopia gleamed in the distance.

"Rue?" My back dully throbbed as I got up to greet her. But Rue was nowhere to be found." Rue!" My yelling woke up Sulver, but at this point, I couldn't care less."

Whass happnin?" Sulver asked groggily.

"Rues gone!" I yelled, and he flinched.

" Well, I have no idea where she went. How about you?" I was about to answer, but a voice cut me off."

She's at the Feast." My head spun around, looking for the source. Finna was leaning against the cave wall, my trident in hand.

" Hey, that's mine!" I leapt up to get it from her, but pain ripped across my back." Don't worry; I'm not here to steal it. If I was, I would already be gone." A puzzled look spread across my face." You're lucky I found you instead of some other Career. I'm protecting you."

"Thanks." I replied weakly, the pain still making me a little woozy. She nodded, and I fell back onto the floor, trying not to jostle my back.

" Wait, what?" Finna looked at me, confused." Rue went to the Feast? Alone!" She nodded, looking at me like _Duh, I already told you this._

"Sulver, we have to go." His eyes widened, and he shook his head. I turned to Finna." Will you come with me?"

"Sorry, but I don't want to risk it. My team is already dead." I had the urge to go tell Sulver to jump off the bridge, so Finna could come into our team, but I resisted. Ignoring Finna and Sulver, I turned my back to them, biting my lower lip. If I go to Rue, then I have a good chance of dying. But if I let Rue go to the Feast, then she would die.

"If you're thinking about what to do, I would advise going to the Feast." I turned to Finna, my face questioning her logic." If you stay, you won't get the medicine that is obviously at the Feast for you, and you'll die. But if you go, you have a chance of surviving." She held out my trident, the golden metal glowing in the setting sun. Wordlessly, I took it, and started to walk onto the bridge that led to the Cornucopia, wincing every time I took a step.

"Good luck."

_Rue_

Rue's legs were starting to cramp. She had been sitting behind the Cornucopia for about half an hour now, and the Feast still hadn't started. She was starting to doubt if Ciana told the truth about it or not. It could just be a ploy to bring the tributes into the open for a fight. A whirring sound drew her from her thoughts, and she looked around the back of the Cornucopia. A huge table was rising, covered in a deep red table cloth. Fourteen orange backpacks, each varying in size, are placed on the table. Rue sees the one marked with the number twelve, and runs for it."Agghh!" A scream escapes Rue's throat as she is flung to the ground, and her District partner, Wheatly Aberrancy, runs ahead of her, grabbing the District Eleven pack as well as the Twelve one. Rue growls, and stands up, running after Wheatly.

" Not so fast, girl." Hands pull Rue backwards, holding her. She struggles, but her opponent is to strong. He brings a knife to her throat, the cold metal chilling her as it touches her skin."You may become annoying after a while. Let's get rid of you now." Rue closes her eyes, waiting for the pain to rip across her throat. But she feels none. Instead, the arms let go of her, and she turns around to see a golden trident sticking out of his back." Isabella!"

"Rue!" I run, or come as close to running as I can, to Rue, and wrap my arms around her." Where's the medicine?" I ask her. She sniffles, and I have a feeling she didn't get it." What happened to it?"

"The boy from my District took it, as well as the Eleven pack." I bend down and pick up my trident. I place Rue down, and she points to where he went, which is the opposite way of out mountain. As I look down on her, I fight down tears. She reminds me of my sister so much, from the way she acts, to her appearance. If we get out of this, she and my sister could be great friends. Suddenly, I feel Finna push me out of the way as a knife impales itself in the metal of the bridge. We slide over to the edge, teetering. I feel like we're about to fall down, and my body starts to tip. But Finna pulls me up, back on to the bridge, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm guessing Rue's friend is in there." She says, pointing to the mouth of the cave. Hefting my trident, I walk slowly to the mountain, in case another knife decides to take a shot at me. My eyes catch the glint of metal in the darkness, and I throw my trident. It hits its mark, and I see a boy, about Rue's age, splayed out on the ground, a belt of throwing knives on his waist. Rue and Finna walk in, and see the body. I bend down, throw the pack of knives at Rue, and grab the pack. Taking out the jar of clear substance, I spread it on my back, feeling the pain subside immediately. This must be some pretty expensive stuff. As we walk out of the cave, I hear something on the underside of the bridge, scuttling across the metal. I ignore it, and start to walk on, but stop when I hear shouting. Turning around, I see a dead body on the bridge, Finna covered in blood, and Rue lying on the ground, a slash across her stomach.


End file.
